Greenfisher
Greenfisher rests upon the shores of the otherwise rocky riverbank of the Ossa, the first port of call for anyone coming from Hilsyren or the north, and it is a pleasant bimbling place. A beautiful town of half timber, half stone houses resting between two forested hills, waterfalls pervade the distance pouring into the River Lyme which divides the town and runs down to the docks. * Neutral Good, Large Town of 3,300 people * Location: North of Eberleene Province, [[Eyshabreen|'Eyshabreen']] * Modifiers: ** Corruption +0 (Bluff, Stealth)* ** Crime +1 (Sense Motive, Slight of Hand) ** Economy +4 (Craft, Perform, Profession) ** Law +0 (Intimidate, Diplomacy) ** Lore +1 (Diplomacy, Knowledge) ** Society +1 (Disguise, Diplomacy) * Qualities: boom town, strategic location, tourist attraction * Danger: +5 * Disadvantages: None * Government: Autocracy * Notable NPCS ** Ruler ** Someone Else Greenfisher Overview Full of quaint walls and roof covered bridges, the meandering lazy paths lead through open air markets for woodcraft and fish and occasionally some other goods from abroad. Despite being a market town it has a quiet rural feel to it. With Hilsyren being a puritan place of virtue and Tolish and Eridor far enough up the Ossa to make the journey a rare and dangerous one, the wines, women, clothes and strange substances Eyshabreen are famous for rarely have reason to trade with these other lands. As such Greenfisher isn't as large a port as it could be, shipping fabrics and wood crafts more than anything, but with the recently built Fort Sheranna (768qc) and Hilsyren trying to recover from a rather devastating war (with the drow), Greenfisher is getting a lot more populated with merchants and riverboat men, which with their wealth is bringing another type of gold hungry professional. Description Upon Approach FROM THE OSSA "A cluster of bobbing large river boats gather around the jetty, being loaded and unloaded by sweaty hairy men to a sprawling town of painted wooden structures, all interwoven with bridges and streams. '' ''Though a cool breeze roars through the foliage that surrounds this low murmuring town, a deeply grained smell of fish and laccer penetrates everything. '' ''As soon as first foot is placed upon the ricket dock, a befeathered man in red and purple, moustached guards behind at a distance, approaches with a scroll and quill. The name taker informs you his duty to make sure all who use the port pay their toll, those sequestered to a ship a mere nickle (what they use for copper here), those not registered a silver, and those with new ship unregistered a whole gold. The rest of the dock workers seem a hairy and lazy sort, looking out of place in their brightly coloured work clothes" FROM THE ROAD "The slow tinkling of water is slowly joined by the low drone of voices and splashes as through the thick veil of trees a busy wooden town of brown roofs and arching bridges over a criss cross of rivers, Brightly coloured people go about their business, carrying barrels, tying up boats, setting up stalls, and the locals smile at you. The repetitive sound of carving and hammering resound through the town, and lumber is being brought to great workshops on horse carts, and you see the fine crafting in the bridges and house and being sold as tables and chairs, to the oars and wheels of boats and wagons." People of Greenfisher Mostly humans, with regular halfling visitors, occasional half-elves, and the odd elf, Greenfisher is a growing place with a mind to draw people in. The people of Greenfisher tend to be friendly and inviting, but will always have an opinion to offer and may also want to get something out of the situation, but would never be ones to take advantage of someone unlike those cads of the city. They talk with the lilted arrogance of the Eyshabreen accent, but probably less so than in the south due to their Hilsyren influence. Its rare to have anyone but merchants speaking in Adalancian, and none speak Lucanan. They tend to see the East-shabrreenans (as they are sometimes known) as as haughty as the Syreners (people from Hilsyrem) but without the justifications of a religion to blame. But though they may meet someone they dislike they would never consider themselves as actually being rude, seeing themselves as being simply honest. APPEARANCE Being from Eysabreen, the people take some pride in their looks, but not in the refined way of the city folk, but in a more eccentric way, enjoying bright colours and adornments, from jewellery to hats, feather and dangling trinkets. Purples, reds and greens are all popular, with the pale whites and dark browns of the Hilsyrens being seen as pretentious and arrogant. Although they do not clean frequently (often smelling of fish and wood saps), Greenfishers like taking care of their hair, and they are known from rather elaborate moustaches in men (often greasy) and buns in women's hair. The woman of Greenfisher have also taken up tricks taught by the sisters of Dawnus to paint their faces in the last few years, and it is not unknown to see girls with vibrant purple or blue eye lids, red lips and powdered rouge cheeks. HABITS If there's one thing the people of Greenfisher are it is superstitious, perhaps its from living within the faerie filled woods, or stories from the "holier-than-thou" Hilsyren of the evils of their debauchery have some how laid seed, but Greenfishers have habits and ways they will take to their grave which includes: *Never eating before spending longer than a day on a boat *Never shaking the hand of someone who's name you don't know *Never bringing back an odd number of fish (actually throwing ones back if they can make them up) *It being bad luck to follow a taller man through a low door *It being good luck to keep fishscales in your boots *Always break an egg at the window of a child that sleeps alone if they are under 4 years old *Always tell a woman you sleep with your last name *Never buy a drink for a man with the same name *Wearing the line from a previous day of fishing around ones luck will mean never a empty pot ...and these are just a few. Some may have real significance, man once did or were from a brief fad of Ethosian influence about a hundred years ago and have now lost all meaning. Lastly it is not that Greenerfishers are lazy, but if there is a way not to do a job, or better yet for it to be done with them taking as little action as possible, they will use all the guile and creativeness to do so. Some say the reason they have built so many bridges as not to ever learn to swim. This in part also is reflected in the fact they do not like change, not out of a strong minded belief that the old ways were better, but because the new ways require doing something different, and they haven't found easy ways to cheat at doing them yet. SKILLS There are three major professions that are held in esteem in Greenfisher: woodcarvers, fishermen, and whores. The last two are probably the oldest in the region. Government of Greenfisher The current échevin (or alderman) of Greenfisher is the recently appointed Marquis de Torre, an eager and young noble who has had great experience in the city dealing with the Ilíl farmers and has come to take his father's place. A canny clean shaven youth with ambition, he wants to whip the town into shape and is slowly getting frustrated with the town's lazy ways. The head chamberlain who deals with the public on the marquis's behalf is the bookish and sarcastic DuPont, but despite his seeming reluctance to do anything for anyone, he always does ''make the effort to keep things running. Under his is the '''Sheriff Mon de Lack' a large overweight stubbly man, who appears very lazy but always seems to catch his man and knows exactly where to be at the right time to see that town justice is served. 'Places in Greenfisher' The main thoroughfare of Greenfisher is Grenlou Street, where most of the permanent shops are. * I. Counts Castle ** Castle Estinád is a moss covered brick structure. * II. Wizard's Tower * III. Temple of Ibranwe * IV. Tanner's * V. Watch House * VI. Greenman Inn ** Room private 1gp, shared 2sp, meal 3sp, stabling 2sp, cheap wine 2cp, good wine 4cp * VII. Greggor's Supplies * VIII. Dog and Duck * IX. Traveller's Prevail * X. The Drowned Rat * XI. Turner's Heel * XII. Harbour Masters * XIII. Lady Lavenders * XI. Lady Manderlays 'Other Places of Interest in Greenfisher' 'The Cliff Falls' 'Bankside' 'The Docks' 'The Turning Isle' 'River Lyme' 'The Woods' Chestnut and popplat trees are common Groups of Greenfisher 'Current Events' The Marquis of Greenfisher, knowing that trade isn't as good as it should be in this town, wants to encourage people to come for other reasons, like the mini festivals and celebrations the locals have had for years. Knowing the success of places like Amaar Ryawyn and Alandria in the summer, he wants a winter festival, a tradition among people of the woods to make an offering to the spirits of nature to make sure the following year is as bountiful. Things to Buy in Greenfisher * Base Value 2,600 gp * Purchase Limit 10,000 gp * Spellcasting 5th * Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 * Specialty: Wood crafts Many shops and businesses, Greenfisher is trying to appeal to visitors and locals. See here for a full list of what can be bought here. 'History of Greenfisher' 'Game Rules for Greenfisher' Bonus Feat Options: ''' * '''Corsair (General) +2 initiative while on ships, +1 damage with light or one-handed weapons on ships. * Persuasive (General) +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. * 'Skill Focus (Craft: Woodcarving) '(General) +3 bonus on one skill (+6 at 10 ranks) * 'Skill Focus (Knowledge: Local) '(General) +3 bonus on one skill (+6 at 10 ranks) Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Eyshabreen Category:Eberleene